The Chip On Her Shoulder
by WannaBeAProducer
Summary: Legally Blonde Basically what happends before and after Elle's graduation and her proposal to Emmett. Yes, there will be fluff...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legally Blonde the Musical. That would be awesome if I did though. So much more Emmett. **

**Okay, this is not just my first Legally Blonde fic but my first fic ever. I'm really nervous and my friend has been nagging me to write one so here goes. Try not to be really harsh in the reviews please! **

Elle Woods, the bubbly blond sorority girl turned Harvard law student, paced anxiously around her and her boyfriend Emmett's apartment. Today was graduation day and after all she had been through the past three years, she was now graduating as valedictorian.

"Elle, you ready?", Elle's best friend Vivienne entered in her graduation gown.

"Hey, Viv. Yeah I'm just about ready. You know, you don't have to wear your gown until we get there right?", she asked chuckling a bit.

"I know. I'm just so excited! All these years of hard work have finally paid off! I mean, I have you as my best friend, I have a great new boyfriend and I'm in the top five of my class! And you, well, do I need to explain?", Elle smiled politely as her friend rambled on about her life's achievements.

"I'm really proud of you Viv. And I'm proud of me too. I can't believe I'm finally here though. I mean, I proved Warner and everyone else wrong and I-". She was interrupted by her friend's sudden gasping.

"Omigod. Is that what I think it is?", she whispered through gasps pointing at the little black box placed upon Elle's dresser. "Did he propose?!", Vivienne yelped.

"Well actually, that's what I was getting to. Sit down, Viv. Emmett hasn't proposed." Vivienne's I'm-so-happy-for-my-engaged-friend smile slunk right off her face to this news.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry, Elle. I thought that was an engagement ring box and that he had proposed and-".

"It is."

"It is? OK, you've lost me."

Elle playfully rolled her eyes at Vivienne's confusion. "Vivienne, I'm proposing to Emmett!"

**Good? There will be more if this is liked. Even if its not, I'm going to write more because I wanna see where this goes. It will stick to the story but I'll continue after Elle's graduation. Thanks for reading! -WannaBeAProducer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of my first fic!!! Yay! My friend Sarah with an "H" is very happy. **

Elle looked around the crowded auditorium in her graduation gown. She felt the knots in her stomach growing tighter and tighter as each member of the audience found their seat. She looked around hoping to find her current boyfriend but instead found her ex, Warner Huntington III.

"Hey Elle, congrats on this big day. You're finally a Jackie. And I'm an Abercrombie model. Guess we've kind of switched places, huh?", Warner said looking down at her with his deep brown eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so.", she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Warner." A familiar voice caught Elle's attention as she spun around to find the love of her life standing behind her.

"Emmett!", she exclaimed through a toothy smile she just couldn't ever seem to wipe off around Emmett. Elle ran to him like she hadn't seen him in months (which neither one of them could ever bare the thought of). She missed him so much even though she had seen him this morning.

"Hey Emmett. You're a pretty lucky guy." Warner said suddenly growing nervous around Emmett. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He smiled politely and went to mingle with some of his old classmates.

"Elle, I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier. Callahan's wife, I mean ex-wife, thanks to me, wanted me to sort out some paperwork..." His rambling was halted by the taste of Radiant Raspberry, Elle's favorite lipstick, pressed upon his lips.

"Shh. All that matters is that you're here now.", Elle whispered kissing him lightly once again.

"If everyone could please find a seat, we would like to begin the ceremony.", Aaron Schultz spoke nervously over the loud speaker.

"You better get up there. Hey listen, I'm so proud of you. No matter what ever happens, I will always be proud of you. I love you, Elle." Emmett said kissing her one last time.

Elle could feel the tears welling up. "I love you too, Emmett." They smiled at each other as Emmett took his seat in the first row and Elle took hers on stage. She felt her pocket quickly to reassure the little black box's presence.

"...that being true to yourself never goes out of style. Ladies and Gentlemen, our valedictorian, Elle Woods!" Vivienne announced to the audience of parents, friends, teachers, and Harvard law graduates.

As Elle made her speech about overcoming judgments, staying true to oneself and the real meaning of friendship, she looked around at everyone who had gathered here from near and far to support her on this momentous day. She saw the pregnant Paulette with her UPS hubby, Kyle. She saw her Delta Nu sisters including one of her closest new friends, Brooke Wyndham. She also saw Warner. Elle thought how much her life would be different without him. Had he not broken up with her, she wouldn't have had the life she does now. And she wouldn't have Emmett. Emmett...

"OK, Elle, nows the time.", she thought to herself, mustering all of her strength.

She thanked everyone who thought she would fall, who taught her how to fail and helped her to

prevail.

"And if you could give me one second before we all go." She made her way down the few stairs (which her nerves made seem like a staircase) and down to Emmett. She took his hands in hers.

As she bent down on her knee she firmly said even with a few tears, "Emmett Forrest, please make me the happiest woman I know.", and opened the little black box she had been waiting to open for months.

Emmett Forrest did not know whether to laugh or cry or smile or even move. All he could say was "Omigod."

He finally smiled as he elevated her with ease as she leaped into his arms. "Does that mean yes?", she said childishly as she knew the answer. "Yes!" he managed to get out as he cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her passionately.

The newly engaged couple was completely oblivious to the fact that they had the entire audience's attention. As all of Elle's friends, family and colleagues looked on, they could only say, in perfect unison, "Omigod."

**Sorry this chapter was so long and the other so short. I had a lot to say and didn't want to drag it out into another chapter. I think it came out pretty well though. R&R! -WannaBeAProducer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys soooooo much for those reviews! Sooo sweet! I'm glad people enjoyed it. I can't stop writing. Now that I know I can write fanfic (at least I hope), I'm gonna write more. Yay!**

"You are by far the most amazing woman I have ever met in my entire life, future Mrs. Forrest." Emmett and Elle had been speaking to each other like this for the past two and half hours. All they could do was gush abut each other.

"You are by far the most amazing man I have ever met in my entire life, Mr. Forrest." Elle said to her new fiancé.

They stood outside their apartment building holding hands and kissing just as any newly engaged couple would be. "I'm not tired yet. I had three Red Bulls before the ceremony and I know you're running high on adrenaline, too." Elle did her famous puppy dog pout which she new Emmett couldn't resist. The blonde liked having that sort of power over her man.

"You know me too well, Little Miss Woods Comma Elle." She still laughs at his pet name for her.

"Omigod."

"What Emmett?"

"Close you're eyes."

She loved surprises and couldn't wait to see what her brilliant love had in store for her.

"OK, open." Elle removed her hands from her eyes to reveal the bench Emmett had found Elle on in her Playboy bunny costume. She burst out laughing and fell into a big pile of leaves.

"What's so funny, Doc?" Emmett teased her just as he did in that very spot three years ago.

"It's just, who would ever think that the blonde sorority girl from Malibu would be getting married to the corduroy boy from Boston. Opposites really do attract. And the laws of physics have never been more rewarding..", she leaned up to grab his neck tie and pulled him down into the leaf pile they now shared.

They both giggled hysterically at nothing but each other. Both couldn't imagine being with any other blonde Playboy bunny or any other corduroy wearing law graduate.

"Elle," Emmett started, calming down a bit to a more serious tone, "You really are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I want you to know that what ever happens, I will be there for you for the rest of our lives."

"Thank you, sweetie. I love you.", she kissed him gently and laid her head on his chest. He held her and nothing in the world could replace the magical feeling his touch gave her.

The young couple just laid in the pile of leaves, immersed in the warmth and love the other gave off. They rested under the stars in the very spot they had truly met three years ago.

**I know, I know. That chapter was nothing more than fluff. Sometimes its good to be corny though right? R&R please! -WannaBeAProducer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update time! I was just looking a the picture of me and Laura Bell Bundy and she totally seems like a winter gal to me. I don't know why I said that. I think it was just a reason to show off about me meeting Laura Bell Bundy!!! Hehe... Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls either. May it rest in peace...**

"Congratulations you two.", Enid Hoopes said kissing Elle and Emmett on the cheek. "I love weddings!", she giggled in that bubbly laugh they had all grown to love.

"Well, we're glad we can be of assistance, Enid. Thanks so much for coming.", Emmett said seeming distracted with all the guests in the room. Emmett was never really quite comfortable with a large group of people. Especially when _he_ was the center of attention. Well, him and his amazing new fiancé, Elle.

"Where is our engagement girl?!" Pilar screamed across the crowded hotel space Elle and Emmett had rented for their "engagement celebration" as Elle called it. But Emmett new it was just an excuse to have a party. Somethings just never change...

The Delta Nu girls all rushed forward to their newly engaged former president and bombarded the blonde with hugs, kisses, questions and presents. "This is so 'Gilmore Girls'!", Serena exclaimed as she always was relating any event with a TV show. "Remember Margot, when Lorelei proposes to Luke?", Margot turned bright red to her friend's revealing of her guilty pleasure, Gilmore Girls.

"Thank you girls so much for coming. It means so much to me and Emmett. Right sweetie?", Elle looked around for her fiancé. "Emmett?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Thank you for coming." Emmett mumbled again distracted. Elle did a double take and found him gazing at one of her blonde Delta Nu sisters. The alarm in Elle's head didn't just go off, it burst.

"Emmett, could I talk to you a sec? In private.", she half-whispered through gritted teeth. She pulled him outside into a bridal suite which would usually make Elle stop whatever she was doing and dream about her wedding. But in her jealous fury, nothing  could distract her.

"Elle, is something wro-", he started.

"Wrong? Oh no..", she mocked sarcastically. "It's just that you were eying one of my friends that's all, Emmett."

A sly grin appeared on Emmett's face. "What are you so happy about?", she said in a pout.

"Elle, are you... jealous?", he questioned already knowing the answer. He had never seen this side of her before. She had always mocked him for acting jealous around Warner. Now she knew how he felt.

"No! I mean, yes, I mean, uh, what are you getting at here?", she choked out, her nerves getting the better of her. She knew she was jealous but didn't ever want to show it. Now she knows how he feels around Warner.

"OK, yes. Maybe I am just a little jealous. But why were you staring at my sorority sister? I thought...", she began to cry. "I thought I was the only one for you...". She was now crying into his chest.

"Shh. It's okay. We'll be OK...", Emmett soothed her. He knew she would get upset if she saw him staring at Chelsea. He felt like such a... butt head.

"Elle, remember a few nights ago when we were in the leaf pile and you said how we would never be attracted to any other blonde bunny or corduroy boy?", he spoke softly into her ear as she was still gently crying. "Well, I was thinking about it. I wanted to test myself. I wanted to see if I was attracted to another blonde Malibu girl.", he confessed.

"And were you?", Elle asked hoping the answer would be in her favor.

"Are you kidding me?" Elle looked at him confused. "Of course not!" He swept her off her feet and carried her to the couch. He laid her down, still crying but now tears of joy. He laid next to her kissing her lips that never seemed to be without lip gloss. It was only these perfect lips he could kiss.

"Elle, you _are _the only one for me.", he told her between kisses.

"OK. And see these?" she pointed to her lips. "They're _only _yours." They continued kissing while he caressed her blonde locks and she immersed herself in his oceanic blue eyes. They left their entire party wondering, "Where the hell are Elle and Emmett?"

**That was pretty long, right? I always knew Emmett gets jealous around Warner and pretty much every other guy who comes near Elle. We never see Elle's POV on anything so I'm writing this fanfic in both. Mostly Elle's though. Please review! -WannaBeAProducer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Glad the last chapter was liked. Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep 'em coming! Its going to get serious in this chapter. I wanted to kind of move things along here so, yeah. Enjoy! **

It had been three weeks since the engagement party and Elle and Emmett were still as excited as ever about their wedding. Being with each other forever made both their hearts skip a beat.

They sat curled up on the couch watching some movie about a blonde with Reese Witherspoon. For some reason, Elle was in love with this movie and Emmett had finally agreed to watch it. It was these little things that made Elle Woods realize how lucky she was to have this incredible man. As she was reminiscing about their first kiss and their first 'I love you', she saw Reese's face on the screen come to a halt.

"Emmett, why did you pause the movie? I love this part!", she giggled as she popped another piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"I need to ask you something. With the wedding coming up, I've been doing a lot of thinking about what I want in life."

Elle's face suddenly grew panicked. This sounded too familiar for her comfort. The memories of Warner explaining he needed someone more serious flooded back into her mind. "Omigod, no...", she thought to herself as she saw her world ending. She would physically die without Emmett.

"Do you want kids?", he asked with a smile.

"What?", she was totally thrown off-guard.

"Kids. You know, children. Off springs. Mini Elle and Emmetts. Grandchildren for our parents..." he rambled on.

"Yeah, I heard you. Kids? Wow, I-I've never really given it much thought. I guess when we're a little bit older and I'm ready. Everything has to be perfect though. We have to be financially stable, our marriage has to be secure, me and you have to be content with our jobs...", Elle was now overwhelmed with future plans for her and Emmett.

"Whoa, calm down 'mommy'", he joked, pleasantly surprised to have that sort of reaction from her.

"Yeah! I do want kids.", she continued, totally ignoring Emmett's comment. "Just not now or anytime in the next five years. I want to concentrate on you and my job and my new life. G-d, how on earth did I end up with such an amazing man, Emmett? Please, do explain...", she went in to kiss him but was interrupted by the door bell.

"You get that sweetie, I'm gonna go make some more popcorn.", Elle wandered into the kitchen humming.

"Who on earth...", Emmett mumbled under his breath while checking his watch. It was 11:45 PM. Emmett opened the door.

"Hey stranger...", it was Chelsea, the Delta Nu Emmett was eying at the engagement party weeks earlier.

"Chelsea. Uh, hey. What are you doing here? It's a quarter to midnight and-", he was interrupted by Chelsea sticking her head into the apartment. "Is Elle here?", she asked scanning their home.

"Well, she-", he was once again interrupted by Chelsea who had now thrown herself onto Emmett and wrapped her legs around his torso. She slammed the door and began to kiss him passionately. He pushed her off of him and wiped his mouth. "Chelsea! What the hell was that? Why on earth would you come into my apartment and kiss me like that?!". She could tell he was furious and she was confused as to why he was so baffled at her behavior.

"Emmett, were you not checking me out at your engagement party a few weeks ago?"

"No! I was just-"

"Just what? Admit it. You like me."

"Chelsea, what I would _like _is foryou to leave now."

She was just about ready to leave when she heard Elle's voice growing nearer from the kitchen. Chelsea dropped her purse and grabbed Emmett's face kissing him passionately once again.

Elle pushed the kitchen door open carrying the freshly made bag of popcorn, "Honey, where are those bowls-." Elle gasped at the sight she was witnessing. The bag fell to floor and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. A single tear fell down her cheek as Emmett finally shoved Chelsea off of him. He turned around to find Elle standing there, heartbroken.

"Oh G-d, Elle, no..." he started to run to her to explain what she had just seen but it was too late.

"I can't believe I listened to you.", she said through tears. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe that you wouldn't be interested in that blonde slut."

"Elle please..."

"Get out. Both of you. "

"Elle, I know this looks bad but just let me ex-"

"Just go.", she whispered, turning away from him and pointing to the door.

He nodded silently and noticed Chelsea was already gone. He grabbed his wallet and phone and headed for the door. As he was about to exit, he whispered, knowing she was still listening, "I love you, Elle. And I would never want to hurt you."

And with that he headed out into the summer night, wondering when, where and how he was ever going to get Elle back. In the meantime, he strolled around the Boston sidewalks until stumbling upon one bench that looked quite familiar. He entered the yard and took a seat on the bench. He let his head fall down in between his knees and when it was back up, there were two tears rolling down his face. "Love..."

**That totally didn't come out as I planned. I didn't even mean for this story to be so deep but now I'm glad. I can't wait to see what I come up with next. I'm even exciting myself! Please R&R! Thanks for reading! -WannaBeAProducer**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW!!!! Sorry this has taken so long. Midterms are almost over and then... Hawaii!!! Woohoo!!! I actually still have one more left that I should be studying for but Thomas Jefferson and Co. can wait. Thanks for the reviews btw! **

"I just can't believe he would do something like that," Elle said through sniffles, "He told me I was the only one for him..."

"Elle, honey, it's okay." Paulette comforted her friend, "Maybe it was all a misunderstanding. Maybe it only _seemed _like he was kissing Chelsea."

Elle gave her a You're-not-helping look and buried her face in her hands again.

"Hey, I know what'll make ya feel better... CELTIC MOODS!!!!!" Paulette held her two thumbs up in hopes of listening to her favorite CD. "Or not. Listen Elle, Emmett loves you. As a friend of both of you, I know you would never try to hurt each other..." she was interrupted by a sudden knocking at the Hair Affair's door.

"Elle?!" hearing Emmett's voice made Elle's heart skip a beat, "Elle please. I need to talk to you. You can't shut me out forever. Elle, I love you and I can't live without you. I know its only been two days but it seems like forever..."

Paulette opened the door slightly "Paulette, I know Elle is in there. Please let me speak with her." It was pouring rain and Emmett was soaked.

"OK, but only because you're gonna catch pneumonia if you stay out there." Paulette let him in reluctantly.

Emmett took his drenched coat off and found Elle sitting in the chair of a dryer. It was if he hadn't seen her in years. Everything about her was so beautiful. Her eyes, her blonde locks, her lips...

"May I explain? Or are you still not ready?" he asked sitting down opposite her.

"I'm ready. Go."

"OK. While you were getting popcorn, Chelsea kissed me. I got mad and she accused me of liking her. Apparently she saw me staring at her at the party and that gave her an idea. So I told her to leave and I was going to tell you after she left but then.."

"She kissed you. And I kicked you out.", Elle realized her horrible mistake and could not believe she had been so heartless as to not listen to his explanation. She knew Emmett would never do such a thing and was going to hate herself forever for this.

"Elle, look, its no ones' fault but I'm sorry for causing you so much pain and I never meant to hurt you."

"No, Emmett," she got up out of her seat, walked to him and took his hands in hers, "I am so, so sorry for judging you and not giving you the chance to explain. Let's just move on and go back to being happy. I like it better that way."

"Will do." He kissed her and her body went numb. But only enough to let her lips kiss him back, causing his body to go numb, as well.

What they hadn't known was that Paulette had been watching them from behind the door.

"Omigod..." she said wiping her tears of joy, "that had to be the most romantic thing I have EVER seen. If there ever was a perfect couple, you guys qualify!"

"Where have I heard that before?" Elle pondered.

"So what do you want to do now?" questioned Emmett.

"Well, it's pouring rain outside. Oh! I know! Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Elle took out a bottle of nail polish and pointed it to Emmett. "Oh look at that, now we get to go make out. I love the randomness of this game!" she joked as she and Emmett ran hand in hand behind a door, shutting it tightly behind them.

"Um, guys, you're in the supply closet!" Paulette informed them.

"We know!!!"

**Yay! They're back together! I love using quotes from the show. It makes me happy. :) But you know what doesn't make me happy? All this stuff about Christian and Sutton. Tear..**


End file.
